koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Charge Attacks
Charge Attacks (チャージ攻撃, Chāji Kōgeki) or Strong Attacks are powerful moves often found in Warriors titles that can be executed by pressing (default setting on PlayStation ports). They often take time to execute and can be usually interrupted. Combining charge attacks with normal attacks ( , default setting on PlayStation ports) help players break through their opponent's defenses. To abbreviate these combos, sometimes fans refer to charge related combos by stating C and a variable number for the charge attack's sequence in the chain. For instance, , , , would be called C4 since the charge acts as the last attack. Here's a visual guide line that shows the common abbreviations for charge attacks. Additional attacks attached to a single charge attack is sometimes referred to as C# - # of the follow up (for example: , , , ( ) would be C3-1). While combo fans may refer to each tap individually, most players include these extra attacks when they refer to that particular charge. The formula for this combo chain has evolved over the years and each Warriors related series adds a new element to the system. Games Dynasty Warriors Expanding the original game's combos, Dynasty Warriors 2 began the series with a four button combo chain. The following title adds two more charge attacks. Jumping charges were added to the series in the fourth title and select characters received "aerial charge combos" in the fifth game. Each charge combo had its own properties and follow a general pattern for every character with little variation. The main exception to this is the sixth title's Renbu system. :C1: Strong attack forward varying from a dashing attack, short ranged explosion, and so on. In previous titles, these attacks were simply slow strong attacks that instantly broke guards. Starting from Dynasty Warriors 4, they became unique to reflect a character's trait. Especially in Warriors Orochi 2, several C1 attacks no longer activate elements. :C2: A small, centralized attack that lifts enemies upward. Ideal for juggling foes for longer combos. This is very rarely an elemental activation attack, especially in the fifth title and in Warriors Orochi 2. :C3: A chance on hit stunning attack. Dynasty Warriors 4 and the fifth title replaces this with the Charge Rush, a chain combo that ends with a either a stunning attack or a staggering strike. Increasing the weapon level and button taps ( ) could raise the number of attacks performed. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the attacks may instead be throws depending on the weapon being used. :C4: Powerful attack that sends enemies flying several meters away. The range will change depending on the character/weapon, and it may be the best crowd clearing attack on them. The fourth title mostly reuses the motions of these charges for parry attacks whereas the fifth game incorporates some of them as evolution attacks. :C5: Added in Dynasty Warriors 3. Varies based on title. For the third and fourth title, it was a combo sequence that trapped enemies within range, known as the Charge Drive. Characters would strike their foe upwards and another tap of the charge button could smash their aerial foe downwards with a single strike. The fifth title changes it to an area of effect attack, sometimes one with a good distance in front of the character, to launch multiple enemies up in the air with a normal launch effect. Dynasty Warriors 7 mixes both these traits and also adds a few other additions based on the weapon being used. They can be throws, sequenced combos, or may send random projectiles forward. In the third and fourth titles, the attack would only aim in the last spot of aggression that occurred upon the user through an auto-lock-on. This was no longer the case with the new C5 mechanic in Dynasty Warriors 5. :C6: Added in Dynasty Warriors 3. An attack unique for each character/weapon. Depending on the character/weapon, the attack can be a single strike, a combo sequence, a throw, or something else entirely. These charges usually become available for characters equipped with their third or final weapons. Dynasty Warriors 6 simplifies the combo system by making the charge attacks their own four-button combo chain. The charge button can also be held to unleash a wide crowd clearing attack. Jumping charges were given a renovation and dashing charges for each character was added. Some characters shared weapons and movesets, but the differences of the shared actions between each character were their personalized effects for charge attacks, nature of their Special Attacks, or Musou finishes. In Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce, charge attacks from the sixth title remain largely unchanged other than a few graphical alterations to accommodate the rendering limitations of the PSP. Due to the new aerial combat feature, it's now possible to perform charge attack strings in mid-air. Also, pressing while dashing causes characters to initiate a dash charge. EX Strikes in Dynasty Warriors 7, or attacks created for each character affiliated with a particular weapon type, were essentially extended charge attacks (for instance, C3-1 or C1-1) that changed based on the character. To avoid confusion with EX Strikes, the charge attacks for each weapon moveset don't require multiple charge taps as its predecessors. EX Strikes are the only unique charge attack for characters; otherwise, characters use each weapon in the same manner. Jumping charges and dashing charges were also removed, though the former was brought back in the eighth installment. Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors is limited to C4 combos but features longer finishes if the player taps multiple times. Similar earlier Dynasty Warriors titles at the time, the weapon decided the number of attacks the character could perform. Jumping charges for this series are similar to the jumping charges introduced in Dynasty Warriors 4. The sequel puts its own spin by assigning moveset types for each character. Characters in the Normal category possess the highest number of charge attack combinations, coming in at C8. However, these new charge attacks are limited in their follow ups. Charge types particularly feature follow ups and Special types vary on the character. Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends adds a new charge attack (C5 or C9) that often combines elements with the characters' R1 specials. These attacks were kept with a few alterations for the third title. The fourth title introduces Hyper Attacks which enable characters to perform incredibly fast combos while inversing the button input for charges (e.g. , , , ). Warriors Orochi In the first title, characters from both Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors retain their original charge combos albeit with some minor changes in elemental activation and rendering effects. In the case of certain Technique type characters, however, pressing R1 in the middle of a combo allows them to use an enhanced version of their respective charge or an alternate charge that serves as their special attack. Abbreviations for these, known as "Enhanced Strikes" (or "Extra Charge Attack" in the Japanese scripts) are often referred to as "C#-EX". The sequel rectifies a few of these modifications in favor of keeping each attack style faithful to their game of origin. For instance, characters from the Dynasty Warriors series can instantly perform mounted charge attacks once again while the ability to stomp or leap with horses is now reserved for the Samurai Warriors cast. Several nerfs however, have been applied, such as any multi-input charge attacks only having elemental activations on their final hits. The combo styles of the original and collaboration characters are based on either Dynasty Warriors or Samurai Warriors. Figures from Japanese mythology (such as Orochi and Susano'o) make use of the various charge attack strings introduced in Samurai Warriors 2 whereas characters derived from Chinese folklore or Western settings utilize the Dynasty Warriors style of charge moves. Warriors Orochi 3 gives Dynasty Warriors characters the ability to use jumping charge attacks once more, and no longer do Technique types possess the Enhanced Strike Type Action. Wonder type characters can also cancel their charge attacks with a Spirit Charge, much like the mechanic in Samurai Warriors 3. Both Technique and Wonder types can also inflict critical hits with their charge attacks as well throughout the series; the former inflicts them through any airborne hit, even with moves that knock targets off their feet while they are grounded. The latter inflicts them on targets during the Break Guard state. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam The first title sticks close to the C4 combo system. Although it may vary with the Mobile Suit (MS), the C1 in this series usually acts as a quick long-ranged attack. The pilot will either shoot from their head turrets or from the rifle that their Suit is holding. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 also introduced the idea of the Boost Attack. After certain charge attacks, the player may tap (Dash) immediately after their chain has finished. Their MS will perform a damaging thrust forward and may continue their offensive. Players can also use this avoid leaving their backs open. They can normally use this attack up to three times in a row. Its sequel adjusts the charge attacks based on a Suit's tier. Level 1 Suits (like Gundam) can perform six charge attacks and will likely have additions attached to them. Level 2 Suits (MS that are specially made for characters) retain the four charge attacks from before. Level 3 Suits (mass-produced MS) only have one charge and cannot perform any charge related combos. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 gives a few Mobile Suits charge attack makeovers, changing a few properties or attacks based on the series's second moveset. A few secondary MS (C4 only MS) were remodeled to have C6 combos available. Returning mass-produced MS also gain a dashing/aerial charge and a secondary charge attack. Unlike the other Warriors titles, the Suit that the pilot is using determines how the player can attack. The pilots themselves give supplementary abilities to their Suit's capabilities with their individual Stats and Skills. This is particularly pressed in the second title. Charge attacks also do not regularly break an enemy's guard, requiring good timing and patience if the player wants to use them during battle. Crimson Sea Kessen __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay